warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dedication
Dedication Season 1 Episode 7 of Anarchy. Please enjoy and comment what you think! Sandpaw followed Violet through the thick brush. They seemed to be heading deeper in to the maze of the dense oak forest around them. The small path kept winding in aimless direction, seeming to lead them no where. Sandpaw was having to constantly swipe away dense branches that blocked her path. She kept poking strange plants that shriveled at her touch, these plants made her jump every time they would react. Sandpaw heard Violet silently giggling every time she jumped. “Are those plants magic?” she asked. “No not magic, just science,” Violet answered. “What is science?” The words seemed strange on her tung. “Its complicated,” Violet answered simply. Sandpaw let the conversation end there, not wanting to pry on this strange science concept. Maybe it is a royal thing, ''she thought. “So, Sandpaw,” Violet asked, striking up conversation again. “Yeah?” Sandpaw asked. “Do you miss your home?” Sandpaw froze, remembering the battle that took place after the selecting ceremony. “When I left, there was a battle,” Sandpaw whispered. “Oh, I heard about that.” “Do you know what happened?” Sandpaw’s heart filled with hop for the answer of a question she has had for a long time. If anybody, Violet would know. '' “Yes, but I’m not going to tell you,” Violet said. “What! Why not?” Sandpaw’s hopes came crashing down. “Because, it gives you something to work towards when you are in the games. We only have two days for training anyways so there is no point in worrying you.” “Only two days!” Sandpaw screeched. “Yes, form tomorrow we have two days to train you and teach you all we possible can. I promise I will do my best to ensure you survive.” Violet sounded sincere so Sandpaw believed this cat would truly do all she could to help her. “We are her,” Violet said. “Where?” “Base.” Violet led her into a huge clearing, even larger than the other clan base. Huge dens were constructed out of a dark substance Sandpaw assumed was mud. They here larger than anythings Sandpaw had ever whitened before. They were half the hight of the tall oak trees that surrounded the base. “Woah,” Sandpaw breathed. “I know, pretty cool,” Violet said, leading her towards on of the mud structures. “These dens are huge!” Sandpaw commented. “They aren’t as big as the castle,” Violet said. “How big is the castle?” Sandpaw asked. “Massive, nearly twice the size of these.” “What? How can cats do that?” “It took many moons to complete it, and many cats were injured in the process. We honor them for their sacrifices though. The castle is made of clay and mud that cats piled on top of each other. It is an ancient process originally observed from twolegs, when they used to live near here.” “Where did the workers come from?” “Gatherers mainly.” By the time the conversation was over, they reached the mud den. “Here is the hunter’s den!” Violet said, whisking her inside. Five little paths branched off into the den, Sandpaw assumed they were the five selected hunter’s. “Wow, this is a huge den for only five cats, don’t you think?” Sandpaw observed. “Yeah, but we wanted it to be grand and we use these building everywhere. Only the selected mentors each year, specially chosen by the monarchy, know where this base is. It is a safety precaution against the rebe- I mean any cats who might want to harm the selected.” Sandpaw froze. Violet knows about the rebels! I have to find out more, but not make it obvious. ''Sandpaw pretended not to notice Violet’s slip up. “Hey Violet, I am going to go get settled. What time should I meet you for training?” Sandpaw said, trying to sound nonchalant. “Yeah, um how about dawn tomorrow? It is getting late and you should get to rest, we have a very hard day tomorrow.” Violet spun around and bound out of den and into the ebbing light of the day. Violet turned back, “Sandpaw, whatever you do, don’t leave the den tonight.” “What what do you mean!” but Violet was already gone. Sandpaw tuned and randomly selected a path and followed it down. It was a surprisingly wade and long path, twisting and turning in many directions. The path opened up into a musky room that reminded her of her burrow back at hunter’s base. She did miss home. She had to know what happened to everybody after the battle. The nest that sat in the middle looked surprisingly comfortable. Soft feather lines the neatly weaved stems of long grass. Sandpaw plopped herself into the nest. It had a faint smell that reminded Sandpaw faintly of home back on the edge of the oasis. She wondered if that was purposefully done of that was just her imagination making up crazy things. The den was very dark, which played Sandpaw because it made it extremely easy to fall asleep. The walls were thick and soundproof, Sandpaw was totally unaware of anything happening in the other four rooms next to her’s. ————————————————————————————————————————— “Sandpaw, get up!” A sharp claw prodded her hard in the stomach. “Ow, let me sleep more!” Sandpaw growled, swiping aimlessly at the intruder. “Sandpaw, stop being a lazy fox and get up!” the voice was Fawnpaw’s. The warmth of the den made it incredibly hard to stand up. Sandpaw had slept hard until now, deep in the land of dreams from which she never wanted to return from. She wanted nothing more then to sleep until she could not anymore. ''Sadly that is not the life I am fortunate enough to live, ''she thought as she shakily stood up. “Okay, come on. We need to go get breakfast,” Fawnpaw was already half way into he tunnel. “Fawnpaw, how did you find me? And what the sands is breakfast?” Sandpaw slowly rooted after her into the tunnel. “Ha, you and your hunter terms, what in the sands? Really?” “Answer the question,” Sandpaw moodily growled at her friend who was way to cheerful for it being morning. “Okay geeze, someone is a moody badger.” “What is a badger?” “Seriously?” Sandpaw was getting tired of the pointless bickering. “Answer the question!” “Fine, don’t get your fur in a bunch. A badger is like a big dog, I heard about them from the elders. Nasty things I imagine, killing cats for no reason. Breakfast is like a morning meal, that is what they call it here. And finally, Queen Violet told me where you were to come and wake you up lazy bones.” “Finally! Answers!” Sandpaw breathed. They reached the entrance of the mud building and trotted outside. The crisp air hit Sandpaw’s face hard, making her shrink back into her own pelt. “I hate mornings,” Sandpaw growled to no one in particular. Fawnpaw had already hopped over to the huge pile of assorted prey next to the den. “Hurry up or we won’t get a good pick!” Fawnpaw called. “How does she have so much energy?” Sandpaw muttered to herself. “I know right?” Sandpaw jumped at someone answering her question. It was Shatterpaw, sadly. “What do you want, stalker?” Sandpit truly hated the arrogant Warrior apprentice. “A lot of thing I guess,” he said, not at all hurt by Sandpaw’s snarky retort. “Oh please, do go on,” Sandpaw sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “How about we discuss it over breakfast?” “How about, no?” Sandpaw didn’t wait for his reply. She turned quickly on her pads and scampered over to where Fawnpaw was waiting under a tree with a huge rabbit. “Woah Fawnpaw, its as big as you,” Sandpaw joked. “I know right! It’s great! Anyways, seemed like insulting Shatterpaw got you in a better mood.” “Yeah, I guess it did,” Sandpaw was strangely in a better mood from sassing the dumb apprentice. Sandpaw plopped down ion the ground, scattering a cloud of debris that had fallen from the tree. Sandpit eagerly dig in, the sweet taste of the rabbit filling her mouth with warmth of fresh blood and meat. “Wow this is amazing!” Sandpaw said with a full mouth. “Chew with your mouth closed,” Fawnpaw chide like a mother. Sandpaw just glared at her through thick eyebrows. Fawnpaw ignored her look and dug into the opposite end of the rabbit. “Hello ladies.” It was, sadly, Shatterpaw again. Fawnpaw bashfully glanced up, she had no experience whatsoever with toms. Sandpaw knew someday Fawnpaw wanted a mate and kits, but it was almost impossible for a healer. Not even the head healer could have a mate. Healers usually transferred to the healers sector at a young age if they had a passion for healing and herbs. “Oh great, look who is back,” Sandpaw sarcastically rolled her eyes. “Sandpaw,” Fawnpaw hissed through clenched teeth formed in a tight smile. “Why don’t you go join your other thick headed buddies on the other side of camp where I don’t have to look at you ugly face. It would deferentially help me keep my ‘breakfast’ down.” The words felt strange on her tung, the unfamiliar word sounded like a language she didn’t speak. Shatterpaw looked very much hurt at Sandpaw’s harsh words, he quickly shook off any sign of it from his face. But Sandpaw saw it, and it brought her joy. “Sandpaw!” Fawnpaw scolded. “Don’t be so rude, please Shatterpaw, sit down and share with us.” “How about you don’t and leave,” Sandpaw growled. “I see I am not welcome here,” Shatterpaw meowed. “Heck no your not,” Sandpaw spat. “Sandpaw, leave please,” Fawnpaw cooly said. “What! Fawnpaw!” A fake smile was plastered on her friends face. “I said leave,” Fawnpaw practically growled. In all of their friendship, Sandpaw had never heard Fawnpaw growl at her. It just wasn’t Fawnpaw-like. “Fine!” Sandpaw basically shouted. “I see I am no longer wanted here. I will just go join some of my other friends.” Sandpaw had no other friends. “Sandpaw, you know no one else here,” Fawnpaw said. “Um how about you shut up?” Sandpaw’s temper was rising. She just couldn’t contain her anger towards her friend anymore. Fawnpaw was taken back, Sandpaw saw tears brimming at the corners of Fawnpaw’s eyes. Sandpaw had never raised her voice at Fawnpaw, ever. But she had no other choice, Fawnpaw was choosing this terrible cat over her best friend. ''Oh right, Shatterpaw is still here. Sandpaw saw the young tom standing awkwardly staring at her. She glared at him. “I-I have to go,” Fawnpaw whispered, tears now flooding down her face. “Fawnpaw, wait! I’m sorry!” Sandpaw called after her friend. “No, just leave me alone Sandpaw!” Fawnpaw turned and screeched at her. This time, Sandpaw was the one who was taken back. Fawnpaw fled into the trees. “Look what you made me do you jerk! Now my best friend hates me because of you!” Sandpaw maliciously hissed at Shatterpaw. “I-I’m sorry?” He said it like it was a question. Sandpaw sighed and charged towards the direction Fawnpaw fled from. “Fawnpaw, please come back!” Sandpaw based through the trees, picking up Fawnpaw’s scent. “Sandpaw, just stop,” Fawnpaw said, there was no sign of of her previous crying in her voice. “Fawnpaw, I’m so sorry. You know me, it doesn’t mean anything. I just lost my temper, I thought you were choosing Shatterpaw over me.” “Sandpaw, I’m not mad, or even sad about it.” “Wait what?” “I was provoking you, seeing what you would do if I asked Shatterpaw to stay.” “What, why?” Sandpaw was becoming more and more confused. “Because, Sandpaw,” Fawnpaw made it sound like it was obvious, “if people think he thinks he was the one to cause the fight, he might try and do it again to isolate you.” “What?” Sandpaw was totally lost. “How would that him?” “Because,” Fawnpaw made this seem like common knowledge, “if he can get me out of the picture, he has what he wants. You.” “Hold on, I am so confused.” “Ugh okay once he has you, he thinks he will be virtually unstoppable in the games, so he thinks.” “Okay, still confused.” “Well, we just have to go along with it. Just pretend you hate me until the games. Then go off with him, then when possible, kill him.” “You are so weird.” “I know,” Fawnpaw happily said. “I also don’t think Shatterpaw has enough whit in that pea sized brain of his to come up with such an elaborate plan as that. Even I don’t understand it.” “Well Sandpaw…” “Don’t even.” “Okay, okay. But anyways, who knows what they teach those warrior apprentices. Lets just assume it is his plan. Even if it isn’t, make him trust you, find him in the games. Then, say you will join, but make it seem casual, make it something Sandpaw would do. Make it with great reluctance, then when he isn’t looking, kill him.” “You are so strange sometimes. Wouldn’t want to be on your bad side,” Sandpaw muttered. “No, you probably wouldn’t. But you are my best friend so I doubt you ever will be.” “Good to know,” Sandpaw huffed. “Okay lets go back to camp, but staggered.” Fawnpaw elegantly leapt off the stump she was sitting on and gracefully landed, barely making a sound. Sandpaw could never pull off something so elegant. “Oh by the way, try to be more elegant in front of Queen Violet. I see the way she silently judged you hunted shoulder.” “Oh my sands Fawnpaw,” Sandpaw jokingly rolled her eyes. Fawnpaw just giggled and elegantly strode by Sandpaw, her head held high. “Please teach me how to do that,” Sandpaw pleaded. Fawnpaw laughed harder. “Sandpaw,” she snorted in between laughs, “walk in after my so he thinks we are still fighting.” With that, Fawnpaw turned away and walked towards base from another entrance while Sandpaw followed the main path, as much as it was visible, back. —————————————————————————————————————————— “Sandpaw try it again,” Violet encouraged. Sandpaw was panting, head hung low. Her lungs seemed to constrict the rest of her organs and could barley get enough air into her system. Her head felt light and dizzy. “Come on.” It had been a very long day in training. Violet had made Sandpaw drill many sprinting moves for quick getaways and many other things like how to kill a snake without getting bitten and how to avoid a scorpion’s venomous tail. Right now, Violet was forcing Sandpaw to drill what seemed like an impossible move of backflipping onto a snake to make killing it easy. “Why does it have to be so fancy? Why cant I just stab it multiple times in the eye. “Because…” Violet had no valid answer. “Okay fine, just stab it in the eye. If you get bitten and die, its not my problem.” “Okay fine, I will just haunt you in my afterlife.” “Lets just work on how to find water.” “Something useful, finally.” “Shut up. Okay, there will hopefully be many underground streams running under the sand.” “I’m basing my life on a chance that there is water?” Sandpaw gasped “There is, okay, I know.” “How?” Sandpaw pushed. “None of your business. Okay finding water.” The afternoon went on like this for a while. Violet taught Sandpaw herbs that could help her, sources of water, how to find shelter, how to navigate by the sun and stars, and many other useful things. Sandpaw occasionally interrupt Violet, which she did not appreciate, to comment something snarky, as Sandpaw does. “Okay, well done today Sandpaw,” Violet said. “What what? Thats it?” Sandpaw could barely remember anything from that day. “Yeah, don’t worry. If under pressure, you will remember what I taught.” “Its like you can read my mind,” Sandpaw grumbled. “I know what it seems like. I was once in the deserted games,” Violet mentioned it like it was nothing. “What!” Sandpaw shrieked. “Shut up Sandpaw. Its not a big deal.” “Um, yes it is! You were a Victor! How could i have not known this?” “Because I was not a Victor, Sandpaw. I was third back, no one would remember.” “Oh,” Sandpaw said awkwardly. “Hey, whatever. It’s in the past.” “Wait Violet,” Sandpaw called as Violet began to walk away. “Yeah?” “How did you become Queen, just wondering.” Violet’s gaze turned stern, the usual light of humor immediately left her eyes. Sandpaw could immediately tell she hit a sore subject. “Force,” Violet grumbled, barely audible. She slinked back towards the oasis and Sandpaw was left alone in the desert. Better get used to this, she thought. Tomorrow was her last day in the Oasis, maybe ever. The rest day they called it. The Selected was unable to train. They only had this day to learn as much as they could. Sandpaw thought it was crazy though, they needed more time. But sadly, they wanted to make it as hard as possible for the Selected. It gave the Monarchy a show. Sandpaw slowly walked back towards the way her and Violet exited. She tried to remember everything Violet had taught her, but it all seemed to escape her mind. She could only remember the only little details. Her heart sped up and Sandpaw pranced around nervously. I am going to die out there! No one will remember me. ''Sandpaw wondered why cats took being selected an honor. It was more of a death sentence than a privilege. ''Well I guess if I become a Victor, which is unlikely, it is an honor. ''Sandpaw had so many unanswered questions about her life. She wanted to know what happened to Glade, Snake, who killed Heather, why Violet was forced to be queen. She sat down, defeated and let out a long wail that she assumed could be heard all across the oasis. Then, something strange happened. Tears were coursing down Sandpaw’s face, splashing down onto the dry sand which quickly absorbed the moisture. Sandpaw felt like a little kit agin, scared and alone in the hunter’s sector without her mother or father. Sandpaw remembered watching all of the other kits growing up, playing with their siblings and parents. Sandpaw never had that, just Glade who mopped most of the day. So to make up for the big gap in her life, Sandpaw trained. Now, she was wailing for the kith she never had, the unanswered questions that baffled her, and the unfairness of her entire life. ''I can’t wallow here all day in self pity, no matter how much I want to. But Sandpaw wanted to, badly. She shakily stood up, her eyes puffy and red. She inhaled deeply, trying to piece herself back together. She started to walk back towards the oasis, but stopped. Instead she sat down on the soft sand and reflected in the slowly setting sun, bright orange and magenta. This might be my last day here, ''she mournfully thought. ''Maybe I never see Glade or Snake, or my sector again. But I will be with mom and dad, wherever it is cats go after life. I can assure these cats though, this will not be the last time they hear of Sandpaw. Maybe my name will become a legend, the valiant fall of the great Sandpaw. ''But who would be there to remember her? Snake might be dead and so might Glade, but maybe Violet would remember her. The sun was setting, turning the whole deer violet and pink. It was quiet beautiful. ''Maybe this will be the last one I ever get to enjoy, ''Sandpaw thought. It would be a great end though, the whole desert seemed to want to give her one final show before. ''Shake it off, I could survive. '' “You know what world, I will! I will survive, I will win! I sure as sand will survive whatever you throw at me,” Sandpaw was screaming at the lowering sun now, like some crazy cat. “Give me your best shot!” Sandpaw was resolute she had made her peace with the word and turned back and trotted, head held high, back to the oasis. ''I refuse to just be entertainment to the monarchy, they have not seen the last of this crazy cat! ~ End Episode 7 Back to Anarchy